Reinkarnasi
by Hitamputih904
Summary: kemampuan yang dimiliki hanya milik keturunan kingqueen mermaid. untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu kita harus membunuh keturunannya. "Naruto!", "aku tak akan mudah memaafkanmu", "dendamku penjarakan dia."


Pemandangan itu menyihir sepasang bola mata seorang gadis. Amethysnya melebar melihat sebuah air terjun di depannya. Meski ia tak pandai dalam hal fotografi, tangannya tetap memencet tombol itu.

klik

Sebuah pemandangan indah tercetak didalam layar kameranya. Air terjun masih ada disekitar Konohagakure no sato, tempat yang ia singgahi sekarang. Namun 2 bulan lagi dia harus kembali ke kediammannya. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya akan menemukan sepasang angsa cantik sedang mandi di air terjun itu.

Story

Hitamputih904

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated

T semi M

Pairing

Hinata H, Naruto N

Genre

Fantation,comedi, romantic, action

Warning

Alur cepet, gaje, aneh, gak masuk akal, bikin muntah, salah ejaan, salah tanda baca, dll

*REINKARNASI*

Menyinggahi sebuah desa kecil seperti Konoha adalah kali pertama bagi Hinata setelah sekian tahun tak menyinggahi desa asalnya itu. Bukan karena lupa daratan Hinata tak tinggal disana, ia hanya mengenyam pendidikan saat di Sunagakure no sato, desa tetangga.

Amethysnya masih belum berpindah arah. Hanya satu arah yang ia perhatikan dari tadi. Tepat di aliran air yang terjun ke bawah itu. Seolah –olah ada sebuah sihir yang membekukan arah pandang Hinata.

"Nak, ayo pulang!" suara berat milik Hiashi mengejutkan anak sulungnya. Amethyst gadis itu mulai berputar ke arah ayah tercintanya.

"Sebentar lagi ya ayah…" kedua telapak tangannya menyatu tanda memohon+puppy eyes. Kerinduan si gadis masih belum bisa terpuaskan, hanya dengan melihat air terjun selama satu jam.

"Tapi ini sudah sore hinata!" memang benar perkataan sang ayah. Sang mentari akan kembali keperaduannya. Namun tekad putri Hyuga tak dapat dielakkan.

"kumohon!" suara lembut milik putrinya itu mirip dengan Almarhumah istrinya. Jelas! Hiashi tak dapat menolak. Anggukan kecil muncul dari kepala sang pemimpin Hyuga (Hiashi). Senyum simpul pun muncul dari bibir si gadis

Menatapi punggung ayah tercintanya sebelum mengilang. Hinata melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi. Yap! Memandang kearah yang sama. Seolah olah ada sekerumunan orang yang memanggil namanya dari balik air yang mengalir.

*REINKARNASI*

Rasa lelah mulai menjalari tubuh gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? dua jam ia gunakan untuk memandangi sesuatu yang sungguh tak penting! Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan-pelan menikmati indahnya jalan setapak yang dia lewati.

Bernostalgia. Itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bermain dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, dan jangan lupakan! Akamaru pasti ikut. Menyenangkan!

Saat kaki miliknya menendang sebuah kaleng secara tak sengaja, kaleng itu melayang dan mendarat dikepala seseorang.

"Itai-itai!" ucap orang yang terkena kaleng sialan itu.

"Siapa yang melemparnya!" pria itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati bayangan seorang gadis.

"Kau?" mata saphier itu terbelalak melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto-kun?" mulut mungilnya mengucapkan sebuah nama.

Tiba-tiba saja si empu memeluk si pemanggil dengan erat. Rasa rindu membuat pria dengan rambut blonde itu tak tahan tanpa memeluk Hinata. What he is doing? Dia tak bisa memendam rasa rindu pada gadis pujaannya.

Si gadis juga tak menolak. Butiran air melintasi pipi porselinnya, begitu pula si kekasih hatinya. Sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu, perjuangan berat bagi kedua pemuda-pemudi itu.

Sebuah raikiri muncul dari atas, dengan sigap pria blonde dan gadisnya menghindar

"bodoh kau Dobe, kalau mau pelukan disono!" sambil menunjuk kesebuah tempat yang lebih sepi.

"tak disini! Memalukan!"

Naruto hanya merespon dengan senyuman tak berdosa. Hinata? Ia malu mendapati sahabat dari kekasih hatinya itu melihat kelakuannya+kekasihnya.

*REINKARNASI*

Menghindari hal memalukan lainnya Hinata meminta Naruto menemaninya pulang. Perjalan hening? Itu tidaklah mungkin. Seorang Naruto bisa diam? Itu terlalu mustahil BANGET

"Hinata kau disana tinggal dimana? Keadaan rumahnya gimana? Makanmu gimana? Universitasmu itu kayak apa? Lebih enak mana di konoha atau disana? Kamu deket sama siapa? Kamu gak selingkuh dari aku kan?" pertanyaan Naruto berhenti disana.

"sudah selesai?" ujar gadisnya, sambil melepas tangan yang dari tadi menutupi telingganya dari ocehan Naruto.

"eehh… ! kamu gak dengerin?" tanya lagi si pria blonde itu

"habisnya kamu ngomong kayak kereta. Juk..Juk! Juk..Juk! kayak gitu!" jawaban hinata itu membuat geli kekasih langgengnya.

"kau itu tak berubah ya?" sambil mengacak-acak pucuk kepala hinata.

*REINKARNASI*

Kedua sejoli itu sampai didepan gerbang manshion keluarga Hyuga. Gerbang yang masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Tempat yang sudah ditinggalkan Hinata selama mengejar ilmu ke desa Suna. Bahkan hingga noda darah yang dulu pernah ada disana tak hilang sedikitpun.

Bukannya ayah atau saudara tercinta yang menyambut Hinata, kucing kesayangannya lah yang menyambut majikannya.

"Kusy.. sini!" seolah mengerti apa yang hinata katakan, si Kusy mendekati majikannya.

Dielusnya kucing Persia miliknya itu, lalu ia angkat. Tak hanya pada keluarga, teman, desa konoha, ia juga sangat rindu pada kucingnya. How not? The cat is gift from her mother.

"Naruto-kun aku masuk dulu ya!" pamit gadis bersurai indigo itu. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si empu.

"jaa.." lambaian tangan mulus tertangkap jelas dimata naruto.

Deg!

Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak naruto. Dia mulai bingung dan khawatir.

*REINKARNASI*

"Tadai-"

Dooorrrr!

kalimat gadis indigo terputus karena sebuah peluru tertembak diperutnya. Kucing kesayangannya lari keluar. Entah apa yang terjadi, rumahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sarang perampok. RUMAHNYA DIRAMPOK!

Naruto yang dari tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya, melihat kucing kesayangan hinata keluar. Ia ikut masuk ke manshion itu. Dia mendapati gadis pujaannya tersungkur ditanah.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mengamati situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Manshion ini menjadi tempat rampokan! Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto membopong gadisnya keluar dari manshion.

*REINKARNASI*

Untung tak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka pergi! Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, mereka pergi ke arah air terjun itu.

"bertahanlah Hinata!" pemuda itu segera membawa Hinata ke gua dibalik air terjun. Agar dia bisa lebih mudah membersihkan luka Hinata, dan tempat persembunyian mereka juga.

"aku dimana?" terdengar suara lirih Hinata. Namun dengan nada ketakutan.

"tenanglah, aku bersamamu!" suara Naruto dapat menenangkan hati kekasihnya.

"naruto-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" kini nada yang semula ketakutan menjadi lebih tenang.

"sudah jangan bertanya dulu!" perintah Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

"istirahatlah, aku akan mencari daun yang bisa untuk menghentikan pendarahan lukamu!" lanjut perintah Naruto

"baiklah" balas Hinata pasrah dengan perintah Naruto.

*REINKARNASI*

Saat Naruto memberi daun yang sudah dihancurkan + air agar pendarahan hinata berhenti

"pelan-pelan Naru!" Hinata meringis merasakan perutnya semakin terasa sakit. Sudah bisa diduga, dia menangis.

"iya.." kata Naruto dengan nada galau. Ia merasa kasihan+sedih karena separuh jiwanya sedang berjuang melawan maut.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" suara itu muncul dari seseorang yang muncul dari dalam gua.

"bisakah kau menghentikan pendarahan ini?" tanpa berpikir panjang pria blonde itu menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada didepannya. Meski dia bingung dari mana orang itu berasal.

"aku bisa membantumu!" jawabnya tegas

"caranya?" balas Naruto

"bawa gadis itu dan aku bisa menunjukan jalannya!" kata Pria bersurai putih itu.

Si empu menurut.

*REINKARNASI*

"kenapa kita kesini?" tanya naruto

"makanlah rumput ini!" jawab seorang pria tadi, namanya adalah Toneri

"untuk apa?" tanya Naruto

"agar kau dan kekasihmu bisa bernafas didalam air!" Naruto tak ambil pusing dan langsung memakannya. Hinata? Dia disuapi Naruto lah!

"lah? Untuk dirimu?" pria blonde kebingungan melihat Toneri tak makan rumput itu.

"lihatlah!" perintah Toneri

byurr

suara itu timbul dari danau yang ada didalam gua, dimana Naruto, Hinata, dan Toneri ada disana.

"ehhh?" Naruto kebingungan melihat perubahan bentuk Toneri

"kenapa?" tanya Toneri

"itu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Toneri yang telah berubah

"sudah jangan kaget! Aku memang seorang duyung!" ujarnya santai

"…" Naruto masih terdiam, entah dia kaget/takut/takjub dengan Toneri

"kau ingin kekasihmu hidup atau mati sih?" tanya Toneri membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"Hinata bertahanlah!" akhirnya dengan posisi Hinata dibopong Naruto, mereka masuk ke Danau itu.

*REINKARNASI*

Terlihat Dunia modern dibawah laut dan itu nyata! Tak seperti dibuku dongeng yang sering anak-anak baca. Dunia ini lebih mirip dengan dunia diluar sana, mungkin lebih maju.

"Sini!" Toneri menarik Naruto dari keramaian Mermaid City

"kenapa?" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi kebingungan

"bodoh! Kau tak lihat kakimu?" jawab Toneri dengan muka yang mulai merah. Merah bukan karena sedang jatuh cinta melainkan darahnya sudah mendidih, bagaikan air yang telah mendidih

"memang kenapa?" kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

"dasar bodoh! Kalau bangsa duyung melihat kakimu, kau akan dianggap musuh!" kata Toneri dengan nada super duper keras+pake toa.

Lagi-lagi otak dari penerus Namikaze itu tidak beroperasi.

tok..tok..tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari sebuah toko Di Mermaid City.

"bentar!" teriak si pemilik

krieettt

pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah seorang puteri duyung keluar dari dalam tokonya.

"ano,.. kau bisa menyembuhkan luka gadis ini" tanya Toneri. Sambil menunjuk tubuh hinata yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongan naruto.

"loh! Dia itu kan manusia!" jawab gadis itu.

"kumohon." Mohon pria bersurai putih itu.

Permohonan itu terkabulkan. Bagaimana tidak? Usut punya usut Wanita itu adalah kekasih Toneri. Puteri Fuun. Meski seorang Putri dari bangsa duyung, Puteri Fuun tidaklah sombong malah sebaliknya ramah dan suka menolong.

"bawa dia kesana!" sambil menujukkan sebuah dipan yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kasurnya.

*REINKARNASI*

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pria bersurai blonde itu.

"aku sedang mempersiapkan peralatannya!" jawab Puteri Fuun

"Pisau? Akankah perut Hinata anda sobek dengan itu" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"apa di bangsa duyung tidak ada semacam kekuatan?"

"ada! Tapi hanya keturunan KING AND QUEEN MERMAID yang memilikinya." jawab Puteri Fuun.

"loh? Bukannya kau seorang Puteri?"

"Iya!tapi aku bukan keturunan king dan queen aku hanya keturunan dari sahabat mereka."

Naruto hanya ber oh-ria

*REINKARNASI*

"sssssssaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiittttttt!" teriak gadis hyuga saat pisau yang digunakan Puteri Fuun itu menyobek kulit perutnya. Tangannya meremas tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap ngeri dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"sabar… hinata… kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini kok!" Naruto mengatakannya seolah-olah dia berani jika kejadian itu menimpanya. Sebenarnya? Dia takut setengah mati.

Tangan mungil Hinata tetap meremas tangan kekar kekasihnya.

"Puteri Fuun-sama, kenapa perut gadis itu harus anda robek?" tanya toneri

"bila tidak ku sobek, aku tak bisa mengambil pelurunya."

"apa disini tidak ada semacam obat bius?" tanya naruto

"ada tapi itu hanya bekerja pada para duyung, tidak untuk manusia seperti kalian."

"huuffttt" umpat naruto.

*REINKARNASI*

"berapa lama lagi?" kekasih gadis itu bertanya.

"sekitar 15 menit lagi!" balas Puteri Fuun.

"apa aku tidak boleh tidur? aku mengantuk" gadis hyuga itu mengatakannya.

"TIDAK!" Puteri Fuun berteriak

"kenapa?" pria bersurai putih itu bertanya.

"gadis ini tak boleh kehilangan kesadaran. Atau… d-dia.." kata Puteri Fuun dengan sedikit gugup

"Hinata akan kenapa?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pengangan tangan Hinata

"mati" sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut sensual putri duyung

"Hinata, kumohon tahan kantukmu!" perintah pria berambut blonde itu. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

*REINKARNASI*

"SELESAI!" merasa semuanya telah selesai, Puteri Fuun pergi untuk mencuci tangannya dari darah Hinata.

"Naru..to…..." gadis yang berhasil melewati operasi menegangkan itu, pingsan kelelahan.

"Hinata!" Puteri Fuun, Toneri langsung menoleh mendengar Naruto meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"kenapa?" Puteri Fuun khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang masih menggenggam erat Hinata.

"dia pingsan." Setelah mendengar kata Naruto, Puteri Fuun mengecek denyut nadi Hinata melalui leher

"Keadaannya memburuk! tergantung keputusan Kami-sama. Gadismu ini diijinkan hidup atau lebih baik mati." Kata Puteri Fuun dengan nada sedih.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya perasaan takut, khawatir, bahagia (karena melewati proses operasi) tercampur aduk dengan sempurna dihatinya. Kini dia hanya bisa menunggu kekasihnya membuka matanya.

*REINKARNASI*

Hari ke-1 ditinggal koma hinata

"hinata Hari ini aku ceritakan pengalamanku keluar ke mermaid city! Aku mendapatkan ekor, dan ekor ini kelihatan bagus! Oh ya,, nanti kalau kau bangun kau bisa melihat ekorku! Dan aku bisa mengajakmu untuk membeli ekormu! Bla bla bla"

Hari ke-2

"hinata liat! Aku membawa pakaian untukmu dan untukku! puteri Fuun, dan Toneri berbelanja lalu aku ikut beli pakaian. Anehnya disini itu membayar menggunakan emas. Disini cari emas gimana ya? Pelayannya cantik lho! Tapi jangan takut aku nggak akan berpaling dari kamu kok. Bla bla bla "

Hari ke-3

"Hinata! Aku mendapat pekerjaan.. ternyata disini juga ada kerja part time.. tak kusangka mermaid city semodern ini! Aku jadi pekerja restoran yang ada dipusat kota. Tapi setiap gadis yang membel makanan meminta tambahan yaitu foto sama aku. Aku kenapa ya? Kok diajak foto Bla bla bla"

Hari ke -4

"Hinata hari ini Toneri dan Puteri Fuun bertengkar. Cuma karena Toneri terlambat 5 menit. Tapi aku setuju tengan puteri Fuun, disiplin memang harus ditanamkan kesetiap orang! Bla blab la bla"

Hari ke-5

"Hinata.. tadi aku tersesat karena Toneri malas mengantarku, aku pergi sendiri tapi malah nyasar… aku sampai direstoran pukul 14.00. seharusnya pukul 13.00 aku sudah sampai tapi karena nyasar aku diomelin sama patnerku deh! Namanya Shion dia cantik berbakat. bla blab la"

Hari ke-6

"Hinata! Aku sudah tidak tersesat lagi, kemarin setelah aku gambar denahnya, aku lebih mudah untuk menuju kesana.. Dan Shion-san tak memarahiku lagi. bla bla bla"

Hari ke-7

"ayolah hinata! Aku capek, setiap hari tanpa dirimu. Aku kangen sama omelanmu, senyummu, dan lain-lainya yang menjadi daya pesonamu."

Tak lupa air mata keluar dari mata saphier melewati pipi pemuda itu. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tekukan tangan kekarnya.

*maafkan Author ya! Capek kalau nulis banyak, bahkan 1 hari bisa 1 halaman. Jadi tak tulis bla bla bla doang. :/

*REINKARNASI*

Terlihat amethysnya, mulai membuka. 2 minggu lebih gadis itu tak pernah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Kini, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin bicara tapi tak mampu. Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh kulit tan milik kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sedang tertidur, lelap.

"Naruto.."

suara lirihnya tak mampu didengar oleh seseorang yang memeliki nama naruto itu. Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu memindahkan tangannya ke arah sebuah meja. Dia haus, dia ingin minum air putih yang terlihat menyegarkan itu.

Pyarrr..

Gelas yang sedari tadi tenang berubah goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"huh.. oaaaahhhh…"

pria yang sedari tadi tertidur disisi kanan kasur hinata, akhirnya terbangun juga. Matanya terbelalak, seolah ia tak yakin. Senyuman khas lima jari mulai terlihat pada pria itu.

Tanpa memikirkan keadaan gadis itu, dia langsung memeluknya. Erat, hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai Indigo itu. Tak lupa air mata mulai menghiasi wajah tampan dan cantik mereka.

"Hinata kenapakau meninggalkanku lama sekali… aku sudah merindukanmu tauk!" omelnya sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Naruto-kun.. hiks.. hiks.."

"maaf.. aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama.. aku sendiri juga takut kalau aku tak kembali kedunia ini. Dunia dimana aku dan Naruto-kun bisa berpelukan seperti sekarang" lanjut Hinata

"ssttt" bibir hinata ditumpangi sebuah jari telunjuk mulus kekasihnya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan semburat merah.

"aku tak akan merelakan kau pergi dari sisiku.!"

*REINKARNASI*

"akhirnya kau bangun juga hinata." Suara dari gadis yang tak lain adalah Puteri Fuun.

"u-um" gadis bersurai indogo itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"kau tahu? Naruto selalu mampir kesini setiap pagi dan pergi tepat pukul 12, karena dia harus bekerja. Dan setelah selesai bekerja dia kemari lagi" Kata gadis bersurai hitam itu. Tapi tangannya memegang tubuh kekasih gadis bersurai indigo.

"o-oh i-iya.." tiba-tiba penyakit gugup Hinata yang seharusnya hilang sejak SMA kembali lagi seperti masih SMP. Namun mata yang menyorot kearah tangan Puteri Fuun menandakan kecemburuan. Entah mengapa ia merasa cemburu dengan kelakuan gadis yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut.

*REINKARNASI*

Setelah sembuh Hinata dan naruto tinggal didalam Mermaid City. Hinata kini mulai memebeli perlengkapan agar ia mirip dengan duyung lebih tepatnya menyamar sebagai seorang duyung. Mengapa dia tak pulang? Hinata takut jika ia keluar dari Mermaid City akan menjadi buronan para perampok itu.

Flasback On

"Tadai-"

Dooorrrr

kalimat gadis indigo terputus karena sebuah peluru tertembak diperutnya. Kucing kesayangannya lari keluar. Entah apa yang terjadi, rumahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sarang perampok. RUMAHNYA DIRAMPOK!

Sebelum naruto memasuki manshion megah itu,

"tangkap dia!". seru kepala perampok

"Cepat!" lanjutnya

"jangan pernah berharap bisa menyentuh putriku!" kata pemimpin Hyuga yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Hinata.

Suasana semakin menegangkan. Hiashi tetap melindungi puterinya dari serangan musuh, namun apa daya musuh sangatlah banyak.

"Hinata lari!" teriak sang ayah ketika dirinya mulai terpojokkan oleh musuh.

"tak bisa ayah, kakiku lemas..." balas Hinata dengan nada kesakitan.

Ya! Peluru itu menembus kebagian perut bawah Hinata namun untungnya tak mengenai organ vitalnya, sepertinya hampir kena sih!

"naruto…" kesadaran hinata mulai terkikis, didalam pikirannya hanya berharap Naruto menyelamatkannya. Doanya terkabul!

Naruto yang dari tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya, ikut masuk ke manshion itu. Dia mendapati gadis pujaannya tersungkur ditanah.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mengamati situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Manshion ini menjadi tempat rampokan! Tanpa berpikir panjang naruto membopong gadisnya keluar dari manshion.

Flashback Off

*REINKARNASI*

Malam yang terang. Bulan yang cerah menembus birunya laut dan menyinari Kerajaan Duyung. Puteri Fuun. Gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sepertinya, dia orang kepercayaan Puteri Fuun.

Sebenarnya, sejak Hinata dirawat, Naruto tinggal didalam Kerajaan Mermaid itu. Maka setelah Hinata bangun dari komanya dia juga tinggal di kerajaan itu.

Ekor indah bermanik permata milik gadis bermata amethyst itu melaju menuju dapur kerajaan. Dia lapar dan haus. Memang sudah 2 minggu dia tinggal di kerajaan itu, tapi dia tak pernah menghafal letak tempat yang ada digedung megah itu. Terlalu besar, dia butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk menghafal jalan dari apartementnya ke Universitas Suna saat di Sunagakure no Sato. Begitu pula sekarang, dia butuh waktu yang lebih lama.

Ketika ia melewati ruang utama kerajaan Mermaid, ia melihat seseorang yang seumuran dengannya, sedang serius berbicara. Karena ia rasa ada yang aneh, ia pun menguping pembicaraan itu.

*REINKARNASI*

Kamar narutoa+hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Bangun!" teriak gadis itu tepat dilubah telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto marah dengan aksi gadisnya.

"ada apa?" sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke telinga, berharap suara hinata tak merusak gendang telinganya.

"ano.. etooo…" hinata tak berani berbicara dengan Naruto saat sedang marah.

"tak jadi!" akhirnya hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita kepada Naruto.

Lekas dia pergi dari kamar, dan membanting pintu dengan pelan.

*REINKARNASI*

Di dapur bertemu dengan Puteri Fuun.

"Hinata-chan?" sapa gadis itu.

"hmm.. " Hinata hanya bergumam kecil seolah tak mempedulikan kehadiran Puteri Fuun itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Puteri Fuun yang kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata.

"tak apa." Balas Hinata dengan mode cuek.

"oh iya Hinata-chan. Aku akan mengutarakan kabar sedih ini untukmu." Kata Puteri Fuun yang pura-pura bersedih namun dibelakang Hinata menggunakan senyum ular orochimaru. (pembaca : apaansih ni author gk jelas banget -_ - Author : yasudahlah.)

"apa itu?" hinata mulai peduli dengan ucapan Puteri Fuun.

"Naruto.." gumam Puteri Fuun

"ada apa dengan Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata dengan antusias.

"saat itu, Naruto tengah dilanda kesedihan yang luar biasa, karena keadaanmu tak kunjung membaik." Kata Puteri Fuun

"lalu?" balas Hinata

"aku sarankan dia curhat dengan sahabatku, Shion. Dia juga sudah kenal gadis itu sejak kau koma." Lanjut Puteri Fuun again.

"oh.. Cuma se-" hinata mulai mengibaskankan ekornya kekanan dan kekiri beranjak akan pergi.

"dengarkan dulu!" kibasan itu terhenti ditempat, dan si pemilik ekor hanya menoleh kebelakang.

"tapi dia malah menerkam sahabatku." Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai indigo merasa dadanya sesak. Seperti sesuatu sedang mengganjal paru-parunya.

"apa maksudmu dengan menerkam?" tanya Hinata dengan dahi yang sudah ia kerutkan.

"kau taukan apa yang kumaksud" kata Puteri Fuun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berdiri, dan ditekuk secara bersamaan. Gerakan tangan itu dapat diartikan yaitu 'dalam tanda kutip'

Hinata yang tadinya tak mempedulikan perkataan Puteri Fuun langsung terbawa emosi. Dia marah.

*REINKARNASI*

"NARUTO!" bentak gadis yang tadi marah itu.

"ada apa hinata sayang?" jawab naruto dengan nada sok cute.

"jangan pernah panggil aku sayang! Kau sudah menghianatiku!" kali ini emosi hinata sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"apa yang kau maksud? Aku tak pernah menghianatimu!" bela Naruto

"lalu apa ini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil membawa sebuah foto memperlihatkan pasangannya bersama wanita lain.

"siapa yang memberikanmu foto in?"

"itu semua tak penting! Yang terpenting, JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MEMAAFKANMU DENGAN MUDAH"

Setelah author selidiki ternyata…

Foto itu diberikan oleh Puteri Fuun kepada Hinata, agar hinata percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

*REINKARNASI*

Sudah sekitar 1 minggu hinata tak pulang ke kerajaan Mermaid itu. Dia mencari bukti tentang tindakan naruto. Dia juga berusaha memukan bukti apa yang dia dengar 1 minggulalu ketika, Puteri Fuun berkata sesuatu dengan orang itu. Namun semua itu salah. Naruto tak bersalah namun Puteri Fuun bersalah!.

Saat ia akan kembali ke kerajaan, Ia bertemu dengan Puteri Fuun. Lebih tepatnya bertemu di belakang Istana.

plak

Tangan mungil hinata menampar seorang Puteri bangsa duyung yang tak lain adalah Puteri Fuun.

"dasar duyung hina! Kau tak pernah bisa berbuat kebaikan bukan?" teriak Hinata tegas

"apa yang kau maksud?" kata Puteri Fuun pura–pura tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"kau menyingkirkan pengurus asli kerajaan ini! Kau membayar orang-orangmu untuk mengincarku dan mengincar naruto! Karena kami adalah keturunan King dan Queen. Menurut sejarah, bila seseorang berhasil membunuh keturunan King dan Queen dia akan mendapatkan kekuatannya! Yang aku katakana benar bukan?!"

"iya! Sekarang kau harus kembali ke Kami-sama." Kata Puteri Fuun sambil menusukkan sebuah belati ke bagian perut kiri hinata, lebih tepatnya bagian ginjal gadis itu.

"aahhh…." Erangnya. Tangannya memegang perutnya berusaha untuk mencabut belati itu dan memegangnya, lalu mengarahkan kembali Ke arah Puteri Fuun.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya sedikit membentak.

Tiba-tiba Puteri Fuun itu berlari ke Naruto dan memeluk Pria pirang itu.

"dia ingin membunuhku, Naruto-san."

"Kenapa Hinata ingin membunuhmu?"

"karena dia beranggapan bahwa aku memisahkanmu darinya."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Puteri Fuun dan berjalan kearah Hinata. Puteri Fuun sedikit marah karena Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum simpul, namun senyumnya hilang seketika.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta kita berpisah? Jangan pernah kau berfikir bahwa dia memisahkan kita. Kau sendirilah yang menghancurkan hubungan kita!"

Kini bukan hanya perutnya yang sakit, hatinya juga. Tak disangka naruto akan membela seseorang yang akan membunuhnya itu. Dibelakang naruto, Puteri Fuun hanya tersenyum, merasa dirinya berhasil memisahkan Naruto dari Hinata.

"tapi dia yang memberikan in-"

"sudah pergilah gadis tak tau diri! Dia menolongmu, merawatmu! Dan sekarang kau ingin menfitnahnya!"

Tak ingin semakin sakit hati, dirinya pergi dengan memegang perutnya yang masih berdarah.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mata naruto, Ia tak melihat bahwa gadisnya lah yang terluka bukan Puteri Fuun.

*REINKARNASI*

Menghindari ular berbisa itu, hinata mulai ngibas-ibaskan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berhasil sudah dia keluar dari sarang ular itu. Kini dirinya berada ditengah-tengah Mermaid city. Bukannya kembali ke apartement duyung, yang dia sewa seminggu yang lalu, ekornya dikibaskan ke kanan dan ke kiri menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Meski setiap mata memandang kasihan dirinya, dia tetap menlaju ke tempat itu. Air yang semula jernih kini bercampur dengan darah Hinata, pasalnya luka itu tak dihentikan pendarahannya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawah miliknya adalah satu-satunya cara agar rasa sakit dipinggangnya sedikit berkurang.

Berhentilah ekor itu mengibas ke kanan ke kiri, karna si pemilik ekor sudah menemukan tujuannya. Ya! Itu adalah danau awal Hinata dan Naruto memasuki alam duyung ini. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu. Bahkan liquid jatuh menyusuri pipi chuby milik gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

Flashback On

Kini gadis bermata amethys keluar dari Mermaid Kingdom, dengan raut muka superkusut. Auranya kelam seperti pikirannya sekarang, gelap, tak ada jalan keluar. Darahnya mendidih mengingat kejadian didapur tadi. Dia mengerti keadaan kekasihnya ketika itu. Tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa kasihnya sebegitu nekatnya.

Ekor dengan warna ungu ke abu-abuan itu bergerak cepat. Si pemilik ekor berharap bisa pergi ketempat tujuannya dengan sekali kibasan, namun semua itu tak mungkin. Akhirnya ia pututskan untuk ke Mermaid City.

Kepala duyung itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengingat dia tak pernah keluar dari Amazing Kingdom itu. Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat jalur waktu itu. Ia rasa dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia mengikuti instingnya berjalan kearah barat dari Mermaid City.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia hampir sampai dengan tempat tujuannya.

"akhirnya!" gumam gadis itu

"Konoha! Aku kembali!" dengan semangat '45 gadis bermarga Hyuga itu melaju ke atas. Namun..

"bruuukkk"

"AAAADDDDOOoooOOOOhhHHHHHH" teriak gadis itu

"Pusing!" gumamnya.

"hei! Kau kenapa?" ucap gadis bersurai putih

"Siapa kamu?" jawab hinata. pandangan Hinata mengabur dan Pingsan.

Melihat seorang gadis pingsan didepan matanya, ia membawa gadis itu ke apartementnya.

*REINKARNASI*

"uhukk-uhukk.." Gadis bersurai indigo itu akhirnya terbangun dari pingsannya. Kini ia menatap wajah seorang gadis entah itu siapa…

"kau siapa? Aku dimana?"

"akhirnya kau terbangun Hyuga-sama. Aku Ryuzetsu. Dan anda sedang berada di apartement hamba."

"eehhhh?!"

"kenapa Hyuga-sama? badan anda ada yang sakit?"

"kenapa kau tahu nama margaku?" Ryuzetsu sweatdrop. "_"

"hamba kira Hyuga-sama kenapa-kenapa.. huhhh.. -_-"

"sudah cepat jawab kenapa kau tahu nama margaku?! Jangan-jangan kau juga mau menculikku ya!" ucap hinata sambil menarik selimutnya lebih keatas dan memegangnya lebih erat. Ryuzetsu semakin sweatdrop. -_0

"ano… eto… " jawab Ryuzetsu gugup, sambil menunjukkan sebuah lukisan.

"loh inikan aku sama naruto! Kok di dunia duyung ada lukisanku sih!"

"sabar hyuga-sama. Sa-.."

"jangan panggil Hyuga-sama, panggil Hinata-san saja oke!" sambar hinata pake puppy eyes. Ryuzetsu meleleh.

"begini Hinata-san… ini adalah lukisan dari king and queen mermaid kingdom 1. Dan lukisan ini sudah berumur 1000 tahun."

"apaaaaaaa?!"

"ya… jadi… saya.. kira…. Anda… itu…." Kata Ryuzetsu dengan banyak spasi.

"REINKARNASI?" kata Hinata

"ya seperti itulah." Jawab Ryuzetsu dengan senyum simpul miliknya.

"weeeehhhhh….. aku.. dan Naruto adalah Reinkarnasi king and queen." Kata gadis Indigo dengan mulut membentuk 'o' like this " :o "

*REINKARNASI*

Kini terlihat dua gadis sedang membicaakan masalah yang cukup serius.

"bagaimana Ryuzetsu-san bisa mendapatkan lukisan ini?" Hinata bertanya.

"sebenarnya aku adalah pengurus kerajaan duyung. Namun Puteri Fuun mengambil alih tugasku dan menguasai Full word of the Mermaid. Dan dia juga berencana untuk membunuh pewaris sesungguhnya, yaitu anda dan tuan Namikaze."

"sudah kuduga, gadis itu memang memiliki niat buruk terhadap kami. Oh iya.! Kudengar keturunan King queen memiliki kekuatan bukankah aku seharusnya punya?"

"mungkin anda punya, namun belum teraktifkan. Atau lebih tepatnya kekuatan anda sedang DOMAIN"

"tunggu dulu. Bila aku keturunan King queen? lalu selama ini, king queen tak memiliki keturunan di alam duyung?"

"iya! Kingqueen memang seorang manusia namun mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus sehingga mereka bisa menjadi kingqueen mermaid. Lebih tepatnya mereka menyelamatkan Dunia kami."

Hinata yang tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tak jadi mengungkapkan kalimatnya. Kini dia malah menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"ya.. gimana ya.. susah jelasinnya pokoknya Kingqueen mermaid menyelamatkan bangsa kami." Jawab Ryuzetsu dengan ekspresi bingung pula.

"hadeehhh.." hinata hanya bisa tangannya memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"kira-kira kekuatanku apa ya?" tanya Hinata

"hmm.. bagaimana kalau anda latihan dengan saya?" tawar Ryuzetsu

"eh?.. bukankah selain keturunan kingqueen tak memiliki kekuatan ya?"

"memang! tapi aku ahli dalam bidang … pertempuran…" jawab Ryuzetsu sambil senyum-senyum (BANGGA BUKAN GILA LHO. -_-)

"oke kalau gitu. kita kapan mulainya?"

"hmm.. minggu depan saja ya Hinata-san soalnya saya ada acara."

"baiklah."

Flashback off

*REINKARNASI*

"Hyuga-sama?"

suara seorang gadis yang sudah dia kenal seminggu lalu, menghentikan adegan mata terhapus, malu dan takut ditanya-tanyai. Itulah yang membuat Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menghapus air matanya.

"eh? Ryuzetsu-san" Jawab hinata. Pura-pura tak tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Ryuzetsu.

"kenapa ke-"

mata Ryuzetsu melihat ke air yang telah bercampur dengan darah.

"Hinata-san..!" teriak Ryuzetsu

"kenapa?" jawab Hinata ringan

"pinggang anda terluka!"

"ehh.. iya lupa ku perban."

Telapak tangan milik hinata spontan menutupi lukanya. Namun….

SRINNGGG

Suara itu muncul dari telapak tangan hinata. Muncul pula seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata didepan mereka. Sekejap pula mereka menutupi mata mereka menggnakan punggung tangan mereka.

Sekejap kemudian. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu telah hilang. Kini yang membuat tercengang adalah..

"LUKAMU HILANG! HYUGA-SAMA!" teriak Ryuzetsu. Sampai-sampai hinata menutup telinganya.

"loh!" kini hinata memasang wajah yang bisa membuat Ryuzetsu, Naruto, Puteri Fuun, Toneri, Shion bahkan AUTHOR MELELEH DALAM SEKEJAP.

"ternyata… kekuatan.. anda… adalah…" lagi-lagi Ryuzetsu ngomong pake banyak spasi.

"PENYEMBUHAN!" teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai orang lewat ngeliat Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.

"SSSStttt"

Kini hinata terdiam, dia tahu. Andai seseorang tahu bahwa dia keturunan kingqueen maka dia akan jadi buronan.

Tangan mungil Hinata ditarik oleh tangan Ryuzetsu yang tak kalah mulus dengan tangannya.

"ayo pulang!"

*REINKARNASI*

Sekitar seminggu setelah Hinata mengetahui kekuatan terpendamnya, terdapat berita bahwa Naruto menjadi kekasih Puteri Fuun. Where Toneri? Puteri Fuun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Toneri. Karena apa? Yuk liat aja di TKP *dilempar ke Amerika sama Trans7 (author: alhamdullilah ke Amrik Lhoo… ^_^)'

"Toneri, kita perlu bicara." Kata Puteri Fuun dengan nada Serius

"ada apa sih?" jawab Toneri dengan nada gak peduli.

"ayokkkk!" Puteri Fuun mulai mendidih dengan sikap Toneri dan diapun menarik tangan Toneri. Alhasil, toneri yang awalnya duduk sehingga terlihat kece, jadi amburadul banget karena nyungsep.

Kibasan dua ekor duyung terlihat dengan jelas di taman Mermaid Kingdom. Daun gugur juga terlihat disana *loe kira dilaut ada musim semi? Ini bukan spongeboob keles.. (*Author dikepruk logo global TV sama manegernya). Tidak! Hanya ada rumputan hijau yang menghiasi taman itu. Duduk disalah satu bangku adalah pilihan si Puteri.

"Aku mau kita putus!" Kata Puteri Fuun

"Yaudah." Jawab Toneri santai sambil mau pergi

"loh! Loe kok nggak emosi truss tanya-tanya gitu." Kata Puteri Fuun again

"biar kayak di drama-drama gitu?" jawab Toneri again

"Ih! Loe gak seru toneri!"

"Lah gue harus gimana?" kata Toneri sambil muka males (kayak muka malesnya shikamaru gitu loh..)

"bilang 'kenapa kok kamu mutusin aku sih?' biar seru!" suruh Puteri Fuun.

"yaudah! Kenapa kok kamu mutusin aku?"

"karena kamu terlalu cuek!" kata Puteri Fuun dengan wajah mau mewek.

"oh." Jawab Toneri tak peduli dan pergi dari hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"HOIII! TONERI KEMBALI!" kata Puteri Fuun pake toa/pengeras suara yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

Toneri tak peduli dan… PERGI!

*REINKARNASI*

Di Mermaid City.

Terlihat dua Duyung, atau lebih tepatnya seorang Puteri dari Kaum Duyung dan seorang Duyung palsu. Lebih tepatnya lagi itu adalah Puteri Fuun dan Naruto. Tangan mereka tampak saling menggenggam. Merajut sebuah hubungan baru. Hubungan yang mengantarkan Naruto pada kematiannya.

Setiap perjalanan mereka menghadapi ribuan orang yang memberi salam pada Puteri Fuun dan sekadar melihat atau berfoto dengan seorang Duyung yang memiliki ketampanan dan kharisma yang luar biasa. Rambutnya yang pirang, tiga garis halus tanda lahir, dan kulit tan miliknya membuat kaum Hawa yang ada di Mermaid City terpesona. Apalagi dengan ekor emas cerah miliknya. Berpadu dengan warna rambutnya, menambah kesan kece pada pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"ayo Naruto-san!" ajak Puteri Fuun.

"hum." Sang kekasih baru Puteri Fuun hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya.

Cafe December

"Selamat datang Tuan Puteri, tuan Naruto." Salam karyawan toko itu.

Mereka mengangguk pelan.

"apa yang akan anda pesan?" tanya Karyawan itu

"aku hanya mau Jus rumput laut." Kata Naruto

"aku sama." Tanpa ambil pusing Puteri Fuun memesan sama seperti yang kekasihnya inginkan.

15 menit kemudian

"ini pesanan anda." Kata si pelayan berramah tamah

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto ketika pelayan itu mengantar pesanannya.

"N-naruto!" balas gadis itu dengan gugup

"Hindari dia! Dia pembawa maut untukmu!" kata Hinata tegas

"jangan pernah mengganggu gadisku!" kata naruto tak kalah tegas dengan hinata

"kaulah pembawa mautku!" lanjut Naruto membuat Hinata sakit hati.

"terserah kau saja." Kata gadis itu sembari meninggalkan Naruto dan Puteri Fuun

"maafkan Hinata ya.." kata naruto sambil mengelus punggung tangan Puteri Fuun. Puteri Fuun mengangguk kecil.

*REINKARNASI*

1 bulan sudah Naruto merajut hubungan dengan gadis itu. Namun benar yang dikatakan Hinata, kekasih barunya adalah pembawa maut baginya.

"minumlah!" suruh Puteri Fuun

"apa ini.?" Tanya Naruto.

"minuman kesukaanmu. Jus rumput Laut." Sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"kenapa? Kok tumben buat?" kata Naruto sambil menengguk Jus itu hingga tak tersisa

"ini hari yang special."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kekasihnya katakan.

"hari special karena ini hari terakhir kau ada didunia ini.. hahaha" kalimat barusan mengingatkan Naruto dengan Hinata yang pernah memperingatinya namun dia tak mempedulikan gadis itu.

Detik demi detik kepala Naruto Pusing, berat. Pandangannya kabur. Dadanya jantungnya lambat. Sedetik kemudian ia menemui dunia selanjutnya.

*REINKARNASI*

"APA!" teriak Hinata mengetahui Pria yang masih dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya, meninggal karena racun.

"dimana mayatnya?" tanya Ryuzetsu kepada salah satu orang kepercayaan yang masih bertugas di Istana.

"di lorong kematian."

"dimana itu?" kata Hinata bingung

"yang mengurusi bagian itu adalah Toneri."

"um… akan kucoba untuk membawa Namikaze-sama ke Apartementmu Hyuga-sama" lanjut orang kepercayaan itu.

"baiklah.. terimakasih" jawab Hinata

"itu tugasku your majesty"

*REINKARNASI*

Tak butuh waktu lama. Naruto, tidak! Mayat Naruto dapat dibawa ke Apartement hinata. Toneri tahu semua ini akan terjadi oleh karena itu dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Puteri Fuun semudah itu.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata?"

"menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"apa kau sudah gila!" balas Ryuzetsu

"apapun akan kulakukan untuk dia."

"tapi kau tak punya kekuatan untuk membangkitkan mayat."

"Tidak! Jelas dibuku yang kau simpan tentang Mermaid Kingdom… bahwa aku bisa menyelamatkan Naruto dengan kekuatanku."

"tapi itu dibayar dengan nyawa Hinata! Sadarlah!"

"biarkan dia hidup! Katakan padanya nanti dia harus memberikan aku bayaran yaitu.. penjarakan Puteri Fuun."

"kau Gila!"

"aku memang gila! Kalau aku tak gila demi dia, dia akan mati."

"terserah kau saja" jawab Ryuzetsu pasrah.

"hn." Balas Hinata

Tanpa persetujuan seorang Ryuzetsu tidak meruntuhkan semangat Hinata untuk membangkitkan kekasih hatinya. Tangannya ditaruh diatas dada bidang milik Naruto. Lebih tepatnya di atas dada kiri yang di bawahnya ada jantung Naruto.

"come back him and gift my destiny to exchange destiny him."

*REINKARNASI*

1 jam kemudian.

"uhh…?"

"Namikaze-sama?"

"hmmm.. siapa.. kamu..?" kata naruto setelah melihat Ryuzetsu.

"perkenalkan hamba adalah Ryuzetsu, pengurus kerajaan duyung yang sebenarnya." Kata Ryuzetsu sambil membungkuk.

"jadi kau yag menyelamatkan aku?"

Ryuzetsu tampak berpikir namun dia mengingat janjinya pada hinata agar tak memberi tahu Naruto bahwa Hinata yang menyelamatkannya.

"u-um. Iya Namikaze-sama."

"panggil aku Naruto-san saja." Kata naruto sambil senyum khas miliknya.

Ryuzetsu mengambil sebuah gelas ang didalamnya terdapat ramuan.

"minum ini Naruto-san" Naruto mengangguk dan meminum ramuan itu.

*REINKARNASI*

1 minggu kemudian

"oaahhh,…" uap naruto.

Seperti biasa Naruto tak bisa bangun pagi. Kini dirinya berada diatas kasur berukuran besar nan mewah, yang sebelumnya milik Hinata.

"uuhhh.. kenapa ada bau lavender milik hinata?" gumam naruto.

"dimana ya, gadis itu?" lanjut gumam naruto

selama seminggu ini Ryuzetsu behasil melakukan perannya. Ia bisa menyembunyikan tentang Hinata. Ia hanya disuruh Hinata untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Mempenjarakan Puteri Fuun.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar daun pintu kamar Naruto.

"iya, ada apa Ryuzetsu-san?"

"ano.. saya akan ke Mermaid city, untuk membeli bahan makanan."

"oh… tidak usah aku saja yang beli." Balas naruto.

"baiklah naruto-san"

Naruto pun bergegas turun dari ranjang dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

*REINKARNASI*

Di Mermaid City

"oji-san aku beli rumput laut 2 kilo ya!"

"ha'i! Siap laksanakan!"

5 menit kemudian

"ini!"

"terima kasih oji-san."

Paman penjual itu mengangguk ke Naruto.

Tiba-tiba.

"itu dia, bunuh!" kata seorang prajurit

"ayooo!" seru yang lainnya pula.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya pun mengeluarkan Katana dari balik tubuhnya.

"untung aku jaga-jaga." Kata Naruto bangga dengan instingnya. Sebelum berangkat ke Mermaid City dia membawa Katana dan dia sembunyikan dibalik punggung.

"hyaaaaatttt…" kata prajurit itu sambil mengayunkan katana miliknya.

sriiingg..

naruto menangkas katana prajurit itu dengan katananya.

"matilah kau!" kata prajurit lainnya yang ikut menyerang naruto

"mati? Kau yang mati!" teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan katana yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menangkis katana prajurit 1. Tangan kekar naruto mematahkan tulang prajurit 1 dan tangan yang satunya lagi yang memegang katana mengibaskan ke kepala lawannya. Dan lawannya…

Sooooorrrr

Darah manis mengucur dari leher lawan, sedangkan kepalanya hilang entah kemana.

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung 1 jam.

Namun tak ada yang bisa melukai Naruto. Dia terlalu tangguh.

"kau!" teriak Puteri Fuun. Seketika katana milik Puteri Fuun melayang ke Naruto. Namun naurto bukan lah orang yang bodoh.

"rasakan ini! Kau membunuhku! Maka aku akan membnuhmu!"

Katana besar milik naruto melanyang ke katana milik Puteri Fuun. Katana milik Puteri Fuun terpatahkan menjadi dua. Secepat kilat pula, katana milik naruto melayang ke leher Puteri Fuun dan menghasilkan darah segar mengalir di leher Puteri Fuun.

"matilah kau!"

Srett

Seketika kepala Puteri Fuun terpisah dari tubuhnya.

*REINKARNASI*

Ryuzetsu. Dia melihat pertarungan Naruto sejak awal. Hingga terbunuhnya Puteri Fuun dengan katana naruto.

"dendammu terbalaskan Hyuga-sama. Sekarang biarkan aku mengatakan kepadanya siapa yang membangkitkannya." Gumam Ryuzetsu.

Si pengurus kerajaan sebenarnya, pulang ke apartement (apartement hinata yang sekarang ditinggali Naruto)

Naruto. Akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Dia bangga dengan semua ini. Kini dia bisa pulang dengan dendam yang sudah terselesaikan.

*REINKARNASI*

"tadaima."

"selamat datang tuan."

Naruto mengangguk. Menuju ke dapur. Meletakkan bahan-bahan yang ia beli tadi. Dan duduk diruang tamu. Ryuzetsu pun mengikuti tindak tanduk Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"Naruto-san?"

"iya ada apa Ryuzetsu?"

"saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting."

"apa itu?"

"kemarilah! Ikut hamba."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengekori Ryuzetsu.

Di lemari pendingin.

"kenapa kita kesini Ryuzetsu-san?"

"Naruto-san apakah kau ingat siapa yang menolongmu?"

"kau."

"salah."

"lalu?" tanya naruto dengan dahi yang sedikit ia kerutkan.

"dia." Kata Ryuzetsu sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari es yang sudah tebuka.

Naruto pun mendekatkan dirinya ke lemari es itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Liquid pun jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Hinata…."

Dia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Mengangkat agar dia bisa memeluk gadis itu lebih mudah.

"kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Hinata?"

"dia ingin membangkitkanmu."

"jadi sebelum aku bangun aku sudah benar-benar mati?" tanya naruto

"ya." Kata Ryuzetsu. Kini dia ikut menangis

"tak bisakah dia bangun." Tanya naruto.

"entahlah. Mungkin kekuatanmu bisa membangkitkanya."

"apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang."

"aku sudah berjanji kepada Hinata-san agar tak memberi tahumu semua ini sebelum kau berhasil menyingkirkan Puteri Fuun."

"bagaimana cara kerja kekuatanku?"

"air matamu dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu."

*REINKARNASI*

Hawa yang semula dingin menjadi hangat. Kesadaran yang sebelumnya telah pergi kini kembali. Mata amethyst mulai terbuka. Napas hangatnya juga mulai keluar. Senyum merekah diwajahnya. Rambut indigonya sudah rapi. Kini tubuhnya berhiaskan gaun indah.

"aku kembali!"

"selamat datang sayang!"

*REINKARNASI*

END

HOIHOIHOIHOI

Bagaimana? Ancur ya? Maaapppp…

Maaaaaappppppkaaaannnnn Daku… :'(

Daku sudah berusaha.

Kalu ada yang kurang Repiuw.. yaakkk

REVIEW! REPIUWW!

Atau setidaknya TINGGALKAN JEJAK.

DAKU galau.

Maaf kalau bagian pembunuhan itu aneh ya..?!

Daku bener2 binguengg.

2 lagi! Kalau genre sama ceritanya gk masuk omongin ke daku ya.! '

Dakalau ratednya itu salah adukan kedaku juga lewat bagian komentar tentunyaa…

~ happy birthday Hinata-chan (27 desember.)

~ happy birthday author (28 desember)

Seeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn

Terimakasih. ! :0 :)

JAAAAA NEEEE ! *melambaikan tangan

PARA READERS TERCINTA

Note: terimakasih untuk para komentator. Dan tentunya para pembaca.


End file.
